


Say Ahh!

by againandagain



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againandagain/pseuds/againandagain
Summary: Tae Takemi is administering a new drug to her favorite little guinea pig with surprising results!





	Say Ahh!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter for commission info!  
> https://twitter.com/againandagainA

Ren and Morgana stood outside Tae Takemi's clinic, deep in conversation against the chilly winds of December.

"Come on Ren! We need to hurry if we're gonna' get to the fatty tuna in time!" Morgana whispered, "I neeeeed it!" Sighing, Ren opened his bag to let the self-proclaimed not-a-cat out. 

"Go ask Ann or Ryuji to get you some tuna, I'm busy," he whispered back, hoping Takemi wouldn't notice him talking to a cat.

"But I bet Ann is busy modeling and I don't want to go with Ryuji!"

"And I need this guts to finally get Iwai to freakin' rank 8! He's my second to last confidant Morgana, I'll buy you extra tuna later!"

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

Grumbling, Morgana left Ren as he entered the clinic, with high hopes for finally getting even closer to that damn platinum trophy. "As if a 'Legendary Phantom Thief' has to babysit a cat every day," Ren muttered.

There wasn't much going on outside as Ren settled into his normal spot in the clinic, waiting for Takemi to administer one of her guts-boosting clinical tests. She seemed to be feeling better ever since he and the Phantom Thieves changed the heart of Shoichi Oyamada, though for some reason still getting lost in thought now and again, to Ren's surprise. Maybe he missed something with her confidant?

The door opened and Takemi walked in with a dangerous-looking, dark green drink. She handed it to him briskly, a clipboard in hand. "Drink up my little guinea pig, these results are the most important!" she commanded, an equally dangerous gleam in her eyes.

Ren, being the gutsy man he was, downed the drink in one clean shot.

...And immediately keeled over.

When he came to, Takemi was checking his muscles like normal but Ren felt different this time around. Like his senses were set to overdrive now that she was so close to him. Before he could speak, however, Takemi explained the drug he gave him.

"It's an aphrodisiac," she said, "I've been meaning to get into a different market than usual and since you're a reliable guinea pig I thought you'd be the best one to use it on." She winked at him and went back to recording the results on her clipboard. Ren felt his face flush as she talked.

He honestly barely heard a word she said and focused on her clothes, now seeing them in a new light. The short black dress she had on did hug her nicely despite her small breasts. There was something incredibly sexy about her wearing a casual dress along with a mature lab coat. 

But the thing that attracted Ren the most at that moment was her legs that seemed to go on forever. Toned white legs coupled with cute toes. Ren felt a slight shiver go down his neck. If only there was some way he could get her to take off her restricting attire.

His prayers were quickly answered as it wouldn't have taken a rocket scientist for Takemi to notice that her patient's breathing had increased tenfold since the drink and a major tent in his pants had cropped up while looking at her.

"My my, what a naughty boy you're being right now. Staring at your doctor while she tests you is bad taste you know~" she winked at him. Still slightly ignoring her words, Ren jumped when Talemi rubbed her hand against his bulge.

"Guinea pigs are meant to be at the mercy of their master," she said, her hand slow and deliberate in its movements, "But I suppose I'll take pity on my best tester just this once." Giving him another wink while Ren nodded vacantly under the effects of the aphrodisiac, Takemi unzipped his pants to let out an impressively-sized cock.

Takemi gasped, her hand already getting some pre-cum on it as she rubbed the growing erection. "I guessed from your measurements but I never thought you'd be this big." She put her head down to his sex and licked her lips before giving the tip a big kiss. "It's been so long so I had a nice juicy cock all to myself." she moaned.

As if she was under the effects of the same drug herself, Takemi's nipples poked out cutely from her dress as she continued to service Ren.

Wanting her to feel some pleasure too, Ren reached down and albeit roughly rubbed her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers. He was a virgin, but there was nothing the leader of the Phantom Thieves couldn't accomplish. Namely, tapping her ass.

"Mmm," Takemi hummed, half his engorged cock throbbing deep in her throat. She was obviously savoring his taste as her mouth made loud sucking noises as his cock and her mouth was quickly covered in spit and pre-cum. Ren rolled his head back as Takemi reached down and pulled on his balls, hoping for a hot release in the next coming moments.

As if she was a wizard, Ren felt himself tighten up shake rather painfully while Takemi continued to choke all of his inches. She felt his cock swell and looked up at him seductively as he shot load after load down her skilled throat.

Takemi stood up with a smirk on her face. From Ren's sitting position he could already tell Takemi was plenty aroused too. Her dress had ridden up during the blowjob and Takemi's pa-

"N-no panties?" Ren stuttered, showing his inexperience with sex for the first time.

"Well, when you're over here I can't help but a little excited and sometimes I prefer easy access." A mischievous smile on her cum-stained lips, Takemi swung her leg around to straddle Ren's hips, his penis at her leaking entrance. If the blowjob was anything to go by, Ren couldn't wait to see what his sexy doctor had in store in her pussy.

"Yesss, finally.." Takemi moaned as she slowly lowered her hips into Ren's own. The tightness and heat overwhelmed immediately. Her slick pussy accommodated his large cock far easier than he thought but it felt like a warm vice was entrapping him. Ren was sure that he'd try his damnedest not to cum for as long as he could.

Panting heavily, Takemi used her shapely legs to give him the first and best ride of his life. Her honey dripped down his legs and it took all of Ren's willpower not to just scoop it up like a dehydrated man. Instead, he helped Takemi take off her coat and gripped the hem of her dress to raise it just above her perky and delicious-looking breasts.

Rock hard, Ren shifted his hips upward so the both of them could feel as much pleasure as they could. Takemi's long nail gripped into his back and that little pain made for a lifetime of pleasure right then. She locked her legs around him too as her pussy spasmed and tightened down on his cock with joy. 

Ren gripped Takemi's perfect ass as he went to town on her breasts, eliciting many moans from her. The aphrodisiac was doing its job, Ren knew his stamina would've certainly run out by now if Takemi hadn't given him the drug. His mind was starting to clear of its haze a little, but all he wanted right then was to plow Takemi's brains out.

Picking her up, Takemi gave a short gasp as he laid her down on the floor and fucked her like an animal. Her red skin complimented the short screams of pleasure she gasped as Ren didn't let up on the force of their lovemaking. His pants and her dress were stained and smelled of the mindblowing sex they had as he fucked her raw.

Still, all good things must cum to an end and Ren felt a familiar tingling in his balls as Takemi was wrapped around him tighter than the leash Ryuji no doubt had Morgana on as they went to get tuna.

Without warning, he unleashed his second and probably not the last load of the day into Takemi's starving pussy. Realizing what he did, she moaned like some common whore and rolled her sweaty hips into him and milked his cock for all it was worth. The blissfully warm feeling he was spread into both of their panting, hot bodies.

Collapsing onto Takemi, she continued to squeeze Ren's cock just get one last taste of him down there before they regretfully parted. Takemi looked him over with a dazed expression on her face and Ren wondered if she was going to want him to clean her up.

"I think," she said, "the test was a success."

\--  
"Man, I needed that. Thanks for dusting those cobwebs, Amamiya." With a cocky smirk on his face, Ren adjusted his glasses.

?!

I am thou, thou art I...  
Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath,

Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion  
and break the yoke of thy heart

Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret  
of Death, granting thee infinite power...

"Fuck yes! One more rank 10 to go!!" said Ren.


End file.
